The demand by consumers for good-tasting, pure and safe, economical, and environmentally friendly sources of drinking water has resulted in an ever-growing market for purified bottled water, including water packaged in individual-sized plastic bottles and dedicated water coolers that requires periodic delivery and change-out of large water bottles. Not only is either of the preceding water-delivery methods in efficient and relatively expensive, but they each expend precious water-supply resources. Moreover, individual purified-water bottles are usually made of plastic and are rarely recycled, which results in undesirable solid waste to populate landfills.
One source of water that often goes unappreciated and generally uncapitalized on is the humidity in the atmosphere. While the prior art has long included room dehumidifiers, which condenses humidity in the air and produces waste water to be later dumped, these dehumidifiers do not subject the condensate to specialized filtration or other processing to make the water suitable and/or better tasting for human consumption.
In addition, many consumers enjoy bottled soda water, the delivery of which presents the same problems as was discussed for non-carbonated purified water bottles already discussed above. Therefore, it would be desirable to create a convenient, economical, and environmentally friendly means to deliver safe, pure, good-tasting carbonated water for human consumption either by itself or in combination with other flavorings and substances.